The Girl Born from Yin and Yang
by L.M. Yin Yang
Summary: A story about a Oc I made sooo long ago, but just now thought to write a story for. A girl is drifting in the sea when a certain crew finds her. They bring her aboard and welcome her with open arms, but they soon find out she may not be completely who she says she is. Or isn't? rated T or minor language, violence. R&R please! :)
1. Chapter 1

On one sunny day traveling the open seas the StrawHat Crew were doing their usual daily tasks. With the crew getting used to not having Vivi on board with them was a hard change for them to get used to, but they understood that she had a country to run and they couldn't be happier for her. But it was certainly not any less crowded, because they have gained a new member in her place, Nico Robin.

Of course this wasn't easy for some members to accept mainly because she was a former enemy, but of course she also won over the crews heart in a rather short time. Now as they were calmly drifting through the water, Usopp, the crews sniper spotted something drifting in the ocean towards them.

"Oi, guys there's something in the water up ahead!" He shouted down from the crow's nest.

"Ohh~! What is it, what is it?!" Luffy, the captain of this small crew shouted with excitement he didn't bother to contain. As he was shouting her ran up to the ship's head which bore a cute lamb headed figure.

"I don't know, it just looks like some black seaweed? Weird." At this, most of the crew has gotten interested in this discovery. As the object grew nearer and nearer the crew contemplated on what it could be.

"Maybe it's a rear seaweed that could sell on the market for millions!" Nami the navigator and treasurer expressed hopefully.

"Hmm, I wonder what recipes I could make with it?" The ship's cook Sanji wondered while taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Maybe it could end up being a good medicine for burns or infections?" Chopper the crews adorable doctor explained excitedly.

The only members who didn't seem to express any kind of interest in the new discovery was Robin and Zoro, the crew's first mate. Robin was only interested in watching and smiling at their child like behavior. Zoro was training with heavy weights and didn't seem to care about what the others were doing around him, but since he still didn't trust Robin completely he kept a mental note on where she is around the crew.

But as the object came up next to the boat the people looking over the side of the boat can see that it wasn't seaweed at all, but a person!?

 **I'm sooo sorry to the first chapter being all weird and unreadable! But it's fixed hopefully...**


	2. saving

"EHH?" is what was the basic reaction of the crew, which successfully gotten the attention of the leftover crew members.

While they now realized that what they were seeing was a person, looking more carefully they can see that instead of seaweed, it was hair. The hair was long curly and goes down to the person's hips. Also, that they were also laying on a wooden board so their body wasn't completely in the water. Just by looking at them it is unclear just how long they have been in the water for or what gender they are.

But before anyone could think further on what to do, Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed the person by their hair bring them on board.

"Oi, Luffy what do you think you're doing?" Nami questioned him, but it sounded more like a demand coming from her.

"Eh, what do you mean, Nami? I was saving this person obviously." He said it like its common knowledge to just pick up a body floating in the water, which made a tick mark appeared on Nami's forehead.

"What if this person is dangerous?" She practically shouted.

"They look more dead then dangerous to me." Robin said in a calm and neutral voice, making most of her crew mates look at her weirdly.

While Nami continued to scold Luffy, a small groan came from the new comer. It was soft and almost inaudible, but it was enough to catch everyone's attention. The crew looked at them waiting for any more signs of life, but all they got were stillness and quiet. Seconds passed, but it felt like minutes just staring at this person, until they finally moved. Not much just a twitch of their hand, and that's all it took for Chopper to be by their side in seconds. No one spoke, just watched as Chopper checked the person's pulse and breathing first.

"Her breathing is shallow as well as her pulse; also I noticed that there is a gash in her forehead. It's not very deep, but enough to cause head trauma." He stated more to himself then to the others. Chopper then shifted into his heavyweight point and carried her into the gallery.


	3. Chapter 3

No one moved or spoke for a whole second, processing what they heard their small, but also huge doctor say. Usopp was the one who finally broke the silence.

"Was it just me, or did Chopper say 'she'." He said as he looked to his crew members for answers. And with that, it was all it took for the tension to melt away.

"Mellorine~! Mellorine~! Mellorine~!" Sanji chanted while his body turned into a wiggling noodle. Luffy Burst out laughing. Nami sighed, resting a hand on her forehead. Usopp sweat marked at the chefs' weirdness. Robin giggled. And Zoro of course just had to say something.

"Stop perverting over a half dead girl." he said with a straight face.

"Huh, you want to go moss head?"

"Maybe I do, dartboard brow!" Zoro shouted in his face as they butted heads. But, before they could do anything, Nami punched them over their heads.

"Knock it off you two. There are more important things to be worried about then your bickering."

~With Chopper~

Chopper was cleaning the girls wounds when, she started to wake up. Slowly she opened her unfocused eyes, looking at the ceiling.

"You're safe now, don't worry I'll help you." Chopper said quietly so not to startle her.

With the same speed it took her to open her eyes, she tilted her head towards the sound of his voice. Looking at Chopper with big, grey eyes, she fell back into unconsciousness. With a sigh, Chopper quickly went back to work dressing the wounds.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long before Chopper was back on deck, being bombarded with questions. Mostly, from the hyperactive captain of the crew. He still tried his best to answer all of them.

"Listen, I don't know how long she was out at sea for, but she may be dehydrated and starved. And also her head wound didn't look deep, but she might have some brain trauma, so if everyone could be citrus about that. Also, she has a odd wound around her belly button. In the shape of a sun, I don't really know what to think about that."

Many of the crew members looked to be sympathetic towards the girl. Not knowing what to say they stood there for a few moments. Nami spoke up first.

"Is there anything we could do to help her?" Her question was directed to Chopper. Looking down he thought for a few seconds until looking up again.

"Considering she might be dehydrated and/or starved broth would be the best food for her right now, Sanji you would be in charge of that, of course. Oh and fresh clothes too! Nami and Robin if you don't mind looking for something that might fit her in your closet. She's a bit smaller than both of you so maybe older clothes if you have any." Chopper nodded in satisfaction. "Yep, that should be good enough. All we really need to do is wait until she wakes up."

The crew all nodded, Sanji quickly went up to the gallery to make the broth and both girls went to search their room for extra clothes that could fit her. Chopper followed Sanji to keep an eye on the girl and change bandages if need be. With nothing else for them to do Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp went back to what they were doing earlier. Sleeping, bothering said sleeper, and being the look out.

A few hours passed until Sanji called them all to dinner. It was broth, but added tofu for extra nutrients. When they all gathered into the gallery, Luffy went straight to the girl. Still unconscious but dressed in different clothes. A white tee and shorts; the shirt was a little big around the chest area, but it still looked good on her.

"Oi, Chopper when will she wake up?" Luffy asked slightly annoyed, because there were things he wanted to ask this person once they woke up. Nami smacked him upside the head for that.

"Let her sleep moran. She's been through a lot." She then dragged him to his seat by the ear. They then started eating their meal like it was any other day. Luffy trying to steal food, Sanji and Zoro arguing about nonsense things, and just being their overall loud selves. No one noticed the pair of grey eyes looking at them with curiosity.

Eating the bowl of broth that Sanji so graciously put beside her while she slept. It was really good she thought every spoonful kept her wanting more. Soon she was to the last drop, but her stomach wasn't satisfied. She looked up to see if anyone had noticed her yet, but they were all preoccupied by the green and yellow haired men fighting. She didn't know these people, but something about them intrigued her. She decided to clear her throat and ask for more soup.


End file.
